Olive's Secret
by ClarinetNinja1986
Summary: Olive struggles to tell Chyna about the night her and Fletcher had together...rated K for slight innuendos. Folive!
1. Chapter 1

I was looking forward to going to the mall with Chyna. I was going to help her pick out some new stage outfits for her upcoming concerts, and I was probably going to buy some lip gloss. I wish I could tell Chyna why I was buying it, but I had promised I wouldn't.

Mr. Parks honked the horn at the door. I ran out, excited to be leaving. I had money, a cute purse, and even a little bit of make-up on. I felt very grown-up and mature.

"Hey Olive! Are you excited for the mall?" Chyna and I were sitting in the back seat. She looked so much more grown-up than I did, but she wore way too much make-up for a twelve-year-old girl. I, meanwhile, was a very mature fifteen-year-old girl who believed that natural beauty was more important than the artificial type that Chyna subscribed to.

"Yeah! I really need some more lip gloss for my, uh, teddy bear!" I said. I couldn't tell her why I needed lip gloss. That was part of the secret.

"Teddy bear?" Chyna asked, suspicious. I was horrible at lying, and she knew it. I figured that as long as I stuck with the story, nothing could hurt me.

"Yeah! He, uh, smelled terrible!"

"Wouldn't you need air freshener then?"

"I… uh…"

"Olive, just tell me why you really need lip gloss."

"I can't, it's a secret."

"Olive, I promise not to tell. And so does my dad…"

"What?" Mr. Parks had clearly been priory engaged.

"Nothing dad. Olive, just tell me!"

"Okay fine…" I pulled her head in closer. "I like lip gloss."

"Olive! Just tell me!"

"Girls, we're here."

"Thanks dad!" We got out of the car and I thought Chyna had finally forgotten about her nagging. We walked in the mall and I thought I was in the clear. Until I was swept aside and hit the wall.

"Olive! Just tell me why you need lip gloss! It's a pretty simple question!" Chyna now had me pinned against the wall, and was staring me down as I looked for an escape. I kicked her and ran, but she caught up to me and grabbed my ankles, making me fall to the floor.

"Just tell me!" Chyna never accepted "no" for an answer, and I guess I should admire her perseverance. But right now, I found her stubborn and annoying.

"NO!" I tried to move but she was holding on too tightly. I decided I should give up and tell her.

"Chyna, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"I'll tell you why I need lip gloss, I just need you to promise you won't tell ANYONE…"

"I won't! I won't! Just tell me!"

"You swear on a stack of Christina Aguilera CDs?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course. Just tell me!"

"Promise?"

"YES Olive! Just tell me already!"

"Okay fine, just come to sit with me on this bench. And don't scream."

"Alright. I promise I won't! On a stack of Christina Aguilera CDs!"

"Okay then…" I turned to her and pulled her head in closer.

"I have a boyfriend, and it's Fletcher." I whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Why? When? WHAT?" Chyna was freaking out. I had brought this on myself, I guess. She was going to figure it out sooner or later, so I might as well tell her now.

"We've been together for two days because we like each other romantically…" I tried to speak slowly so she could understand. She was shaking like a Chihuahua on a sugar high.

"Yes, but how did it happen? Was he sweet? I really wanna know!"

"I guess I can go back in time to the beginning of the new A.N.T Farm student night…"

_Back in time music_

We were sitting around the school, greeting the future A. as they came in. There were probably forty coming in, some for intelligence, some for the arts, and even one for acrobatics. Angus, Fletcher, and I were at the welcome desk, like we were supposed to be. But then, Gibson came in with a worried look on his face.

"Have any of you seen Cameron and Lexi?" They had come with the Key Club to help with the event, but I think I knew what was going on. They were boyfriend/girlfriend, and had run off to the forest behind the school.

"Nobody? Wait, Fletcher and Olive, can you guys go find them?"

"Sure." We both said. We left the front desk and walked all around the school. They were nowhere to be found. We decided to go outside and find them, going out the back door.

"Lexi? Cameron? Where are you?" We yelled. They weren't out on the football field, or the baseball diamond. That only left the forest.

We went closer to the forest and saw they weren't in our field of vision. We walked closer and closer to the edge, until I remembered the steep drop in the forest. I fell off the edge and rolled, getting really dirty. Fletcher came running down the edge, because I wasn't getting up.

"Olive! Are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned. I was fine, just a little… muddy.

"Yeah… I'm not afraid to get dirty!" I said. All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted in the air. I looked up and saw Fletcher carrying back up to the field. I smiled and held on tight, even though I knew he wouldn't drop me. He had a thin, muscular figure that made me feel more confident, and made me want to have him hold me forever. When he did put me down, it was on the foam block the track people use when they land in the javelin area. He laid down next to me, so we were only centimeters away from each other.

"So Olive, what do you think of me?" He asked. I was scared to say anything, because I really, really, really, myriad really liked him. I had never been asked this before (well, actually I had. It was just by Angus) and didn't know what to say.

"You are really nice. You treat me better than any guy has before. You… you're amazing."

"I'm glad you think that. Now ask me what I think of you."

"Okay. Fletcher, what do you think of me?"

"You are beautiful, nice, smart, and you are just… Olive. I actually like you a lot. More than friends, and more than you or anyone can imagine."

**A/N- Sorry about the age confusion, I didn't know how old the characters were, so I just went based on the ages of the actresses. I actually can't watch the show due to seizures, so yeah. My apologies!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh…my…GOSH! That is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard a guy say!" Chyna exclaimed. She was shaking me back and forth with excitement, and I was amazed- I hadn't even told her the good parts yet.

"Well, do you want to hear more of the story?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tell it all, Olive!"

_Cue back in time music_

"You are beautiful, nice, smart, and you are just… Olive. I actually like you a lot. More than friends, and more than you or anyone can imagine."

At this point, I was blushing like crazy and my heart was beating really fast. I couldn't believe what he had just said to me. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but this was actually sweet, sweet, reality.

"Well, I think the same way about you. You're always there for me, even when Chyna isn't…"

_Pause back in time music_

"Pardon? I'm always here for you! What are you talking about?" Chyna was slightly upset.

"No, usually you're out at music lessons when I have a problem. Now do want me to continue?"

_Cue back in time music_

"… You always know the right thing to say, no matter what mood I'm in, and you are genuine all the way. I like you more than friends too- I just wanted to hear you say that first."

Fletcher smiled and put his arm around me. My heart was beating even quicker now, and I couldn't stop smiling. His touch was gentle, and his warmth spread across my entire body.

"You know what, Olive? I'd actually planned for this to happen tonight."

"You planned for me to fall in the forest?"

"No, that just seemed to be an additional event. Angus and I planned this, y'know."

"How?"

"We called it 'Operation Folive,' and he helped me learn to flirt and show I liked you."

"ANGUS taught you how to flirt?"

"Well, not really Angus directly. He showed me a bunch of teen girl magazines on the perfect boyfriend and such, and I want to be that boyfriend. Perfect in every way."

"But Fletcher, you are already perfect! Why do think I'd fall in love with you if you weren't?"

"Olive…" he said, taking my hand in his again, "I just wanted to tell you this before I forgot. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I looked even deeper into his eyes, and enveloped him in a hug.

"I want you to be my boyfriend too."

After a few moments of hugging, rain began to fall outside, and hard. Fletcher brushed my hair back so he could whisper something in my ear.

"Olive?"

"Yeah?"

All of a sudden, he turned my head closer and we kissed. I never had really fantasized about kissing (usually I was dreaming about math), but this was my dream kiss in every way- it was with Fletcher, I was in his arms, and I didn't even care about the rain outside. It added to the romantic feel of the moment. We pulled apart after a minute, and I put my head on his chest.

"Best kiss of my life." Fletcher said.

"I know, right?"

_End back in time music_

"Oh. My. GOSH! You guys kissed? That was so romantic! Wait, is there more to the story?"

"There is, but I'm getting crazy thirsty from doing all this talking. I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be right back."

"Fine. But I still want to hear what comes after that part!"

"You will! I just want something to drink. Is that so bad?"

**A/N- My apologies for the late update, I've teamed up with my best friend for original stories and poetry, and I am the cover designer, tech support, publicity director, marketing, and too much more! Did I also mention I'm a writer too? To read our work, check out Navica Adkins at the website . We post something new every day! Just tell us ClarinetNinja1986 sent ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- You know how sometimes you will do anything to get out of doing work? Well, this is my way of not doing my math work. I decided to repost this, so…enjoy the stuff I wrote when I was stupidly in love. This new chapter was written six months after my relationship ended, or something like that.**

"I can't believe you guys kissed and waited this long to tell me!" Chyna was an odd mix of furious and ecstatic. I guess I should be thankful she was more ecstatic than anything because that meant I woudn't be killed.

"Well, you know how I feel about sharing this type of thing. Gosh, I'm already weirded out talking about it. Are you sure you really want to hear more?"

"YES."

"Okay, I guess it continues…"

_Cue back in time music_

"I can't believe I just had my first kiss." I said. It was so weird, a sensation that I couldn't describe. It wasn't what I imagined but I wasn't one to fantasize about kissing to begin with. I liked to save my brainpower for more important things…okay, maybe not too important, but analyzing conspiracy theories of kid's shows involved a lot of work and people were into that stuff, so I guess it wasn't too bad.

"Did you like it?" Fletcher asked. We were lying down on his floor now, side by side and holding hands. We only were on the floor because shortly after we kissed I decided to give the ground a hug and fall down on the cement. I had a few bruises on me but for the most part I was okay.

"Yeah…I guess having my first kiss in the rain was pretty awesome. I just wish when I fell I didn't land on some innocent worms and get covered in guts."

"I wasn't expecting you to do that, I guess I should expect the unexpected and plan better next time."

"Nah, it's fine. At least I was able to change clothes." I was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. The clothes were kind of big but it could have been worse. I could have been wearing no clothes.

"You look adorable in my clothes, did you know that?" He leaned in closer to me and I was shaking. We kissed. Again. And I almost passed out. Again.

_End back in time music_

"Why did you fall on the cement?" Chyna asked. "That ruined the moment."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about creating the perfect moment."

"Well, can you at least describe why you fell?"

_Cue back in time music_

I could feel his heartbeat, like the thunder that was rumbling in the distance. It was amazing as I had my eyes closed, and I realized that the best things really were left unseen- that is why we close our eyes when we kiss, dream, and the like.

We pulled apart and I guess I just lost it. My legs contorted and gave out, and I fell down. The rain was beating down on my face and I could feel something squishy.

"Olive! Olive! Are you okay?" Fletcher asked. He helped me out and then made a face like he had just eaten a slug. Was I really that unattractive?

"I'm fine, but you look like you're about to be sick."

"Sorry…you're just covered in worms. We need to get you inside. Are you in pain?"

"No, thankfully…wait, what did you say about worms?"

Next thing I knew, he was carrying me inside his house and brought me upstairs. He gently put me on his bed, despite the fact I was covered in guts.

"I got you some clothes that should fit. Sorry they may be a bit loose."

I put on the clothes and tried not to focus on the fact Fletcher could be watching. It was a bit hard, but I did it. And then he picked me up on the floor next to him and looked in my eyes.

_End back in time music_

"That is adorable. But you have to tell me more!"

"I will… I just need something."

**A/N- Since I have never really been in a relationship, some of this may be unrealistic. However, I have fallen on worms in the rain and have been carried around by guys, so that is at least real. By the way, worm guts? Hard to get off your clothes. Yuck.**


End file.
